Trender
by Seth Figment
Summary: Everyone has to pay for their fashion sins. (If Trenderman had a creepypasta.)
1. Chapter 1

I found some short drafts for some Trenderman stuff I once scribbled.

Chapter 1: A short drabble based on the draft.

Chapter 2: Short draft for a base plot for a creepypasta story for Trenderman.

Anyone may use the short draft as a prompt or whatever if they want to.

* * *

Every once in a while on your way to work you see a missing person post. Seeing these is like a cue for you to be ready to find a new mannequin at the store. You've always dismissed this as coincidences and paranoia on your part, but there is something eerie about those mannequins that remind you about those posts. And you could swear, with all your soul, that sometimes, in the corner of your eye, they seem to move...

.._

Jerking awake you look around yourself, feeling disorientated for a second. _Where am I?_

Frowning you stare at the dark food court. _The god damn mall. I have to have fallen asleep and the place closed._

Groaning you stand up. _I can't believe this. First McKenzie bothers me for months about getting new clothes and then they just abandon me at the mall. _

Sighing you stare down at your crocs and wiggle your toes. _At least I'm comfy._

Walking out of the food court area you frown as you begin to notice that despite the place being all dark and empty of people the stores seems to be open. _Weird._

Finally reaching one of the exit you try to open it but it won't budge. _Locked._

Letting out a heavy breath you turn back, looking over the stores. _Well, one of these stores has to have a key lying around._

Heading for the nearest one, you stop briefly outside of it suddenly recalling from earlier when McKenzie dragged you in there.

Staring at the sharply dressed mannequins in the store window, you snort derisively. "Fashion."

Heading inside of the store you try to find the check out desk.

After a couple of minutes of aimless wandering you start to feel confused. The store seems to just go on and you have the oddest feeling that someone is watching you.

And _Did that mannequin just move?_

Shaking your head you dismiss the movements you catch in the corner of you eye as paranoia.

But there's this over bearing presences of someone behind you and you just can't ignore it.

Turning around you breath a sigh as no one is there before freezing as someone hisses "Crocs!" in your ear before tendrils suddenly surround you and everything goes dark.

The next morning the store staff can't figure out where the new mannequin came from.

.._

Hiding in a back corner of the store one of the sales assistants are trying not to have a break down as a mannequin wearing a brown sweater just so happens to be leaning in next to them holding a Valium and a glass of water.


	2. Chapter 2

Basically two versions of essentially the same thing. I'm just indecisive.

* * *

Version one:

You get dragged to the mall by an acquainted who tries to help you dress better. Inside the clothes store you wander off. Suddenly the store seems to turn maze like, seemingly going on forever. When you go looking for a way to get out you catch glimpses of movement in the corner of your eye.

"Did that mannequin just move?"

Then suddenly you feel a presence behind you. As you turn there's no one there. But then you hear your fashion sin get hissed in your ear from behind you. "Crocs!" Tendrils surround you and then everything goes black.

The next morning there's a new mannequin proudly displayed in the store, dressed in the latest fashion from an unknown clothing line.

Somehow these clothes always ends up becoming the newest hottest trend.

.._

Version two:

You get dragged to the mall by an acquainted who tries to help you dress better. Managing to lose them you flee to the food court where you of unknown reasons get really tired and fall asleep. Later you wake up to a the mall dark and empty of people. When you go looking for a way to get out you catch glimpses of movement in the corner of your eye. Eventually you wander into a clothes store which seems to go on forever.

Then suddenly you feel a presence behind you. As you turn there's no one there. But then you hear your fashion sin get hissed in your ear from behind you. "Crocs!" Tendrils surround you and then everything goes black.

The next morning there's a new mannequin proudly displayed in the store, dressed in the latest fashion from an unknown clothing line.

Somehow these clothes always ends up becoming the newest hottest trend.

* * *

What do you think?


End file.
